Remember Mnemosyne
by livtink
Summary: This fan-fiction follows up after the Yu Yu Hakusho anime/manga. Koenma realizes a new demon threat towards all three worlds. This demon claims to destroy everything including the relationships built up over team Urameshi's years of fighting demons and monsters. (A little romance.)


**Remember**

**Mnemosyne **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR PROFIT FROM ANY YU YU HAKUSHO ACTIVITIES. THE ONLY CHARACTER I DO OWN IS REN. YU YU HAKUSHO BELONGS TO THE GREAT:****Yoshihiro Togashi**

**( This story takes place after the anime )**

"KURAMA?" I wondered the rather large house my fiance and I shared. With every turn I made there was no sign of him.

"Kurama?" I tried once again dragging out the last syllable. "Where in the world could he be? I haven't seen him in a couple hours," I mumbled to myself.

"I'm in here Ren." Came the barely audible voice of my beloved.

I followed the voice and turned the corner to see my fiance in the living room. I inhaled sharply; feeling like someone just punched me. Right in the gut.

I gazed open mouthed at his lean figure sitting on the couch. He had one hand clutched tightly to his spirit world communicator, the other resting on his knee and leaning over while his fist bunched in his hair. His usually graceful posture was replaced with signs of frustration.

"Kurama, Oh My God, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. I felt broken when he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"That was Yomi." He said as he stared down and thumbed the communicator off. He seemed depressed from the tone of dejection in his voice. "He wants me for another one of his" he paused and sighed the last word "proposals."

"What? Say no!" I snapped. I was alert at the thought of Yomi. Whenever Yomi came into the conversation it meant bad news, especially for Kurama.

"But you can't, you…. promised." I was devastated, my voice cracked and I couldn't form a complete sentence. I stumbled over to the couch and sat beside him.

"Ren," he started his green eyes boring into mine. "I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring this into our relationship at all." He said as he pushed a few strands of hair out of my face. We were sitting close enough to touch but his voice sounded distant, like it was miles away.

His mouth was slightly ajar as if he wanted to say something more. A high pitched ringing interrupted him. He immediately he snapped his mouth shut. A few rings later he raised his head up slowly to meet my wondering eyes. It took me a few moments to catch on until it hit me. He wanted me to answer the phone. My mouth made an "o" shape. Awkwardly I got off the sofa to answer the annoying interruption, our conversation left abandoned.

"Hello?" I glanced at the clock wondering who would call at this hour.

"Hey is this Ren?" The voice on the other line was recognizably loud.

"This is she." I said slowly still trying to put the familiar voice together with a face.

"IT'S YUSUKE! How've you been, I haven't seen you in like what, 5 years after the Heavenly Kings Tournament? Thought I'd give you a call after all this time. I've really missed all the good times..." His voice trailed off.

I was taken aback as the memories came flooding in. Had it really been that long after the Heavenly Kings Tournament? Wow. I thought, I feel like I should have taken the initiative to talk to my friends sooner. Yusuke and I are best friends, and I felt badly for not keeping in contact. We did the most craziest things together. Mostly the things that other people wouldn't because it was too dangerous, but exhilarating.

But now wasn't the time to reminisce about the good old days. "I'm great" I responded sarcastically. It's not like I walked into my living room to see my fiance depressed because an old buddy from his yoko days called asking for favors." I mumbled quickly. "But other than that yea, I'm peachy."

"Wait, what!? Yomi? Slow down Ren. What in all three worlds are you talking about?"

"Well" I started, fiddling with the phone cord to stall. I wasn't sure if I should tell him. "Kurama" I decided to continue and trust that Yusuke could help, "said that Yomi called. And you know that's bad news for everybody." I spoke softly while clutching the phone with my hands and looked around nervously; not wanting Kurama to hear me."

He paused which made me nervous then finally responded with concern. "Well, is he okay? I know it's Kurama and all, but still."

Before I got a chance to reply, Kurama appeared behind me and took the phone from my clenched hands.

"I'm fine Yusuke, no need to worry about me." His usually soothing voice sounded tense as he spoke into the phone. I didn't believe a single word he said.

I noticed the death grip he had on the phone. His knuckles were turning white with every passing second. He ran a hand through his scarlet hair, reaching the crown, and pulled to work out the tangles.

This wasn't like Kurama at all. The next time I see Yomi, I'm definitely saying a couple words to him to stab at his over inflated ego. Out of everyone Kurama was the one we could depend on for answers. He was quiet but keen and always remembered every detail. I felt guilty that I couldn't cheer him up.

"Umm," he began while looking at me. "I don't really think this is the time. Ren and I were in the middle of something just when you called. " He quickly looked away when I returned his gaze.

After a few more moments into the conversation, he ended the call and lightly put the phone on the receiver. A long awkward pause took place once again, the second time for the night. I was certain that neither one of us was going to address the situation first so I spoke.

"Kurama look I-" he held up a hand before I could finish my sentence.

I'm sorry."

Just those few words made me forgive him in an instant. He walked over to me arms open for a hug that I took without thought. I couldn't help but simply wallow in the warm embrace he gave. His red locks spilled over his shoulder, tickling my cheeks.

"It's okay, r-really. I totally understand." I stuttered.

He pulled away from the hug and looked down at me with a quirked eyebrow. " You just stuttered."

"So?"

"So," he paused raising both eyebrows."you're scared."

"I," I scoffed. "Am not scared."

"Ren," he began. "I've known you for a long time, and I know when you're scared.

"I'm not scared. I'm just," I struggled to find the right word. " uhh surprised."

For a moment, he looked defeated. "Well I-I," he began.

"Hmmmm?" I hummed leaning in while squinting my eyes. "Is this what I think it is, The Great Kurama finally speechless?!" I gasped dramatically. "Ooooooo it is." I raised my voice in excitement.

He let out a throaty laugh that soothed my previous worries. "Thanks Ren, even though that whole situation" he said while nodding in the direction of his communicator on the table, "was difficult."

"No no, it's fine."

"No Ren. Thank you." His eyes shone bright, but there was something else behind them. Stubbornness? I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I tried to get his mind off of the situation by changing the topic but Kurama beat me to it. He clamped his hand over my mouth; his eyes narrowing.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered. I watched as his eyes darted around the room.

"Hear what? What are you talking about?" I whispered. I looked around the room and strained my ears to listen but I heard nothing.

He slowly removed his hand from my mouth, and quietly walks to one of the large windows covered by a curtain on the other side of the room. I frantically look around the room to see what he was talking about.

"Great, now I'm scared." I murmur to myself. I look over to Kurama who run his fingers through his hair and pulled out a seed which quickly grew into a long vine covered by sharp thorns. My eyes widened in anticipation.

"Oooooooo no, Kurama, you are so not serious right now!" I whisper a little too loudly.

"Ren, something is out there,"he pointed to the windows he was nearing.

"I don't hear anything. Maybe you're imagining it." I regretted the words as soon as they rolled off my tongue.

His head snaps to me eyes staring into mine fiercely. A pang of guilt pooled in my stomach and my chest tightened. His bright eyes narrowed and held mine for what seemed like hours. I gulped. "Sorry." I whisper.

He turned back to the window and took a few steps towards it. Finally he snatched back the curtain; his whip ready to snap at his command. But just as I suspected, there was nothing. No noise, no mysterious person, no monster or anything hiding behind the window.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "See? Nothing is there, now can you come back over here so we can settle the score for you scaring the living daylights out of me?"

"Ok, I could've sworn I heard something, someone." He pulled the curtain back in its place and still looked suspiciously around the room.

"Sorry." He said with a sheepish grin forming on his lips. "Lets go to bed, ok?"

"Umm, Yea."

* * *

"You idiot! Were you trying to get us killed by that Kurama?! We are suppose to be spying on them, collecting data. Not having near death experiences you imbecile." Said the first demon.

"I'm sorry, I snapped a twig when I stepped on it." Says the second demon, nervously rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Didn't you see the size of those thorns on that rose whip of his? If it wasn't for that girl Ren, he would have found us, tortured us."

"Yea but, once he opened the window, we stooped under it.

"True. I can't believe he didn't see us."

"I'm glad he didn't. We surely would have perished. Lets go to report back to Mnemosyne."

The two demons, open a small dark time portal. Before the second demon jumps in, he gives the house a once over, and twists his face in disgust. "We will be the death of you, you sick disgusting thief." Then he disappears into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**A/N- as you may know or not know, this is my very first fanfiction! Please rate review and all that good stuff. This fanfiction means alot to me so go easy on the criticizing. But then again don't. Do your worst. I learn by my mistakes, and that is what makes me a better writer. Once further into the story, you might find Greek mythology twist, made up character traits, and even plot twist!**

**(Hahahaha just kidding…. Sort of)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR PROFIT FROM ANY YU YU HAKUSHO ACTIVITIES. THE ONLY CHARACTER I DO OWN IS REN. YU YU HAKUSHO BELONGS TO THE GREAT:****Yoshihiro Togashi**

**RATE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
